


we created a masterpiece

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Baby Ben, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Leia Organa, Schoomp, have some cute before everything goes to hell, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia lovingly admire their newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we created a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous orompted: Han and Leia being amazed by little Ben ?
> 
> Takes place in my Legendary Heroine verse between the ESB and ROTJ treatments. Obviously Ben is born a bit earlier here.

Han and Leia looked up as the last of their many guests that had come to visit Leia as she recovered from giving birth. Surprisingly she wasn’t she wasn’t in as much pain as she thought she would be. Maybe because she had Han holding her hand the whole time despite threats of castration. Maybe because after all the suffering she endured since embracing her birthright as a Jedi she deserved this happy moment.

A soft yawn coming from Ben who was only hours old jerked her from her thoughts. Leia looked down at her newborn son sleeping peacefully in her arms. He was wrapped in the very same blanket Leia was wrapped in when Obi Wan, Ben’s namesake, delivered her to her Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen years ago. She couldn’t believe her aunt still had the thing, but it seemed fitting it was bequeathed to him. His little hand held onto his mother’s with a firm grip.

“Aw look at him,” Han said as he wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist, he sat next to her on the bed looking down at his son in wonder, his large fingers stroked Ben’s forehead, “he’s going to be a good sleeper and not cause us any trouble I can tell I was like that.”

“You are still like that you can sleep through a war,” Leia responded with a quiet chuckle. Han looked down and chuckled lowly before kissing his wife on the cheek. “He looks like you too.” She paused to stroke Ben’s cheek. “He certainly has your nose.”

Leia traced a finger down the bridge of Ben’s nose. The baby sneezed causing Han and Leia to say a collective “Aw”. Ben opened his eyes. The two parents held their breath and expected Ben to start crying, but instead two dark eyes looked up at his parents in wonder.

“He has your eyes,” Han said stroking Ben’s forehead again causing their son to coo. Leia never expected Han to be this excited to be a father, but he seemed to embraced the idea as quickly as he accepted their marriage, “Dark and mysterious like yours.”

Leia looked down at Ben once again. She remembered just months ago she was so frightened to have a baby. She was scared that she was going to raise him wrong and he would turn out to be like Darth Vader, because as his grandfather his blood ran through his veins.

But as her eyes set down on Ben, resting peacefully in the crook of her arm, cooing at the touches from his parents, all of it seemed to fade away. She didn’t know what the future held for him, it was still pretty cloudy. But whether he became a smuggler like his father, or a Jedi like his mother, Ben was going to be a wonderful kid. A child she would be proud of.

“He’s beautiful Han….absolutely beautiful.” Leia whispered.

Han smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

“Because he’s a product of love Leia,” He said, his large fingers were stroking her cheeks now, “and that is going to show for as long as he lives and it’s because of that he is going to have no doubts he is loved.”

Leia smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Ben shifted and cooed happily beneath her in his arms, as if he sensed the love that was being displayed between them. Her hand moved to stroke Han’s cheek feeling warmth shift through her body.

“I love you so much,” Leia whispered against his lips.

“I love you too darling,” Han whispered back, “Thank you for giving me everything.”

Leia smiled and deepened the kiss. If 8 years ago, in Jabba the Hutt’s stuffy old palace when she was told she was going to marry Han Solo, she found out that he would be a man that would hold her heart, follow her to the edge of the Earth, be her pillar of strength as she trained to be a Jedi master, and give her a beautiful son she probably would have laughed.

But as she looked into her husband’s eyes and felt their child they created together in her arms, she was glad whatever the force had planned for her that Han, the man she loved with her heart and soul, was part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
